


Worth A Thousand Words

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII:The Last Jedi (2017) - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kylux - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Pictures, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Sweet, The Last Jedi - Freeform, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren have been romantically involved for quite some time. But hidden insecurities within Hux prevents them from being as close as they could be.One day, Hux has an idea to try and get over his fears, while simultaneously adding some spice to their lives.It will either work wonderfully -- or horribly backfire.





	Worth A Thousand Words

Hux had been intending to have a meeting about dress code for quite some time. 

People seemed to think that because Snoke was dead, they were welcome to approach a more lax way of dressing. Not so. Hux still wished to maintain order and discipline, even under the rule of the new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.

So Hux hired a holographer to come in, and help him set things to rights.

The holographer took countless photos of the men and women, all from different departments, 'properly' wearing their clothes. Hux put together all the slides carefully into a presentation, and wrote out notes for each and every slide. Proper coat length, how far the sleeve cuffs should extend past the wrist, the number of loops that should be on the belt -- he was prepared to address it ALL. 

In addition to clothing, Hux also wrote many notes about grooming. The hygiene of some members of the First Order, even with higher-level officers, was deplorable. So he wrote about grooming and personal care, showers, proper usage of perfumes and colognes (sometimes he felt like he needed a gas mask on the bridge, to wade through the staggering amount of smells he was assaulted with), what constituted appropriate hair length in men and women, and more.

He was sitting in his chambers, at the desk next to his bed, working on this for hours. In his bed, watching him, and offering up his own unique insights, was Kylo Ren.

Hux and Kylo had started dating around two years ago, long before Snoke had met his unexpected end. They tried to keep their relationship a secret, but, despite their best efforts, they had been found out. They had been 'observed' more than once, holding hands, kissing in Hux's office, accidentally slipping and calling each other pet names in front of other people--and, if you were early enough to catch it, you could pass by Kylo's or Hux's quarters in the wee hours of the morning, and see one or the other creeping out the door and back to his own chambers.

So they stopped hiding it. Hux had a formal meeting for his top officers were he and Kylo disclosed that they were in a relationship, and each one assured the group that their personal life would not interfere with the responsibilities and duties that they had within the First Order.

And, it didn't.

Each man remained a good leader, and was capable of separating work from home-life.

But these past few months, ever since Kylo had taken over as Supreme Leader, he had been in Hux's ear about moving in with him.

"I just don't see why not," he had said more than once to the redhead. "Everyone knows we're together, and we already spend every night together at either mine, or your place. Why not just move in, and cut out the middle-man, here?"

Hux wasn't sure how to answer that, but in his head, he knew the answer.

Kylo Ren was a wonderfully dynamic, charismatic individual. They had been together for two years, and had known each other for eight before that; but the thing was, Kylo never stopped surprising Hux. With gifts, or surprise trips, or just in the things he said, and did.

Hux, didn't feel like there was anything surprising (or remotely interesting) about himself, at all. If anything, he felt he had gotten even more aggressively dull, as the years passed. He had a hard time seeing whatever it was Kylo saw in him, and a harder time understanding how Kylo wasn't just bored to death in his presence.

At least, now, with them maintaining separate quarters, Hux could hold on to a teeny element of the unknown. If he moved in, and Kylo saw him all the time, at all hours of the day--Hux was certain that he'd become disenchanted, and leave him, just that much quicker.

"Why not just have everyone go around naked," Kylo asked him now, from the bed. "I imagine we'd save a LOT of the budget, on uniforms."

Hux rolled his eyes, continuing to write out notes. Without turning around, he said, "Some of these people, I can hardly stand to look at with their clothes ON. I can't imagine seeing them naked. That sounds like a fate worse than death."

Kylo sat up. "What about me? Am I being included in this presentation of yours?"

Hux shook his head. "You're the Supreme Leader. Technically, you're the ONLY one here who can do whatever he desires."

"So if I wanted to wear gold robes, like Snoke did? That'd be okay?"

"Ugh," Hux muttered, making a face. "I rather hope you have more taste than that. Those things were hideous."

"But you said I can do anything I desire," Kylo stated, getting out of bed and going to Hux. He put his arms around him from behind, and began kissing his neck. "I desire YOU. So can I 'do' you?"

Hux smiled, but he gently shrugged Kylo off. "Can it wait until I'm done with this? It'll just be another hour, tops. I promise."

"You COULD just finish this tomorrow, Hux. Your presentation isn't for a few days, yet."

"Yes but you know me; once I get started on something, I have to keep going until I finish."

Kylo sighed, then he leaned forward and kissed Hux's cheek, hugging him tightly before climbing back into bed. "That's ok, I'm actually a bit tired. 'Night." He pulled the covers up to his neck, and turned over on his side.

Hux felt bad, he could feel that his rejection had disappointed Kylo, a little. "Goodnight, baby," he said, softly. 

When the hour was past, and he was done, Hux stretched in his chair, yawning, and looking at Kylo.

Even asleep, Kylo was unbelievably, _unfairly_ beautiful. His midnight locks, his pale, mole-dotted skin, his plump red lips --

He deserved something special.  
Or at the very least, a surprise.  
Something he would never expect, from Hux.

Smiling, Hux opened up his DataPad and found the contact information from the holographer that had just been here. He tapped out a message to him, and waited anxiously for a reply.

_Sounds good. Let me know the time and the place, and I'll be there._

Hux grinned and tapped out a detailed reply, before switching his DataPad back off and crawling into bed with Kylo.

. . . . .

Days later, and the conference room was filling up with lieutenants, captains, and squad commanders. Hux sat at the front of the room, looking over his notes. Today was presentation one of his Dress Code series. Or, really, not a series; it was the same presentation, but intended to be given multiple times, first to the officers, then to the Stormtroopers, then to maintenance, then engineering, sanitation, and so in down the line. Each talk would focus solely on the rules and codes for that specific group, and it wouldn't have made sense, to make a member of the kitchen staff sit through a talk about proper boot length for a Lieutenant.

Hux had labeled each little holodisc accordingly, so that all he had to do was take the right one in to his meeting.

On the table in front of everyone was a variety of snacks and drinks, which everyone was busily helping themselves to. Hux waited patiently until everyone had settled, before beginning.

He gave his opening remarks, stating the purpose of their time today, and the objectives he hoped to accomplish. 

"And take care to pay attention; take notes, if you have to. I'll be asking questions afterwards, to make sure you've understood."

Hux slipped the little disc into the projector, and, without looking at the screen, turned it on.

Shocked gasps filled the quiet room, and jaws dropped. Hux looked up from his notecards at his audience, frowning, wondering why some tedious pictures warranted such a reaction.

Then he turned around--  
\--and immediately wanted to die.

Two days ago, Hux had arranged for the holographer to come back, and meet him in his chambers. Hux had stripped down to nothing, and had had the man take extremely intimate, erotic holos of Hux, posed in different positions along the room, and in his bed. He then made those holos into a disc, labelled "Surprise" and intended to be shown to Kylo, later in the week. He thought it a fun, sexy way to surprise Kylo, to show him that Hux could let loose and be interesting, as well.

Yet in his hurry this morning, Hux had clearly grabbed the wrong disc. Because instead of an officer with a properly buttoned overcoat on the screen, it was Hux. He was wearing a coat, all right--but that was ALL he had on. Hux was bent over a chair, the jacket pulled up in the back to reveal his pale behind. Hux was looking coyly over his shoulder, winking at the camera.

As red-faced as he had ever been, he quickly got up and turned off the projector, slipping the disc into his pocket. The appropriate disc was sitting beside it, and he put this into the projector.

Quietly, he gave his notes to his assistant and told him to run this meeting. Then he fled back to his chambers as quickly as he could, head down to avoid eye contact with anyone he might pass in the hall.

Hours later, and a knocking came on his door.

"Go away!"

"It's me, you dolt. Open up!"

Sighing, Hux got off the couch and unlocked the door for Kylo.

He returned to the couch, and Kylo sat down with him, neither man seeming to know what to say. Then, with a smirk, Kylo said,

"So I hear your presentation today was a huge hit. Everyone is STILL talking about it."

Hux groaned and leaned against Kylo, burying his face in his shoulder. "How the Kriff can I ever face anyone, ever again?"

Kylo put his arms around him, rocking him soothingly. "It's not as bad as you think, love. This will all blow over in a few days. In the meantime, just carry on as usual."

"That's either for YOU to say," Hux said, his voice muffled, "YOU didn't have your naked rear blown up on a holo-screen for all of your subordinates to see!"

Kylo chuckled, and kissed the top of Hux's forehead. "I don't know what you're so worried about. I think you have a very cute behind. And apparently I'm no longer the only one to think so, either."

Hux peeked up at him. "Really?"

"Really. In fact now I have a small list of people I need to keep my eye on, so that they don't try and steal you away from me."

Hux hugged Kylo, as hard as he could. "I know you're lying through your teeth, but you've succeeded in making me feel better. So thank you."

When Hux let go of him, Kylo asked, timidly,

"So -- that photo. Would I be insensitive in asking if I could see it? Please?"

Hux sheepishly pulled the disc from his pocket and gave him the remote for the holo-projector. Kylo set it up, and began clicking through the slides.

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. As the slides became increasingly bolder, his face turned redder, and he started biting his lower lip, but still, no words. He gasped and muttered "Holy Force" during the last five slides, and he seemed really fixated on #18, actually getting up to touch the floating image with his fingers, but still, he didn't say anything to Hux.

When the holos ended, and the room was silent, Hux looked at Kylo anxiously. The latter seemed frozen in awe, and Hux couldn't tell whether he had liked what he saw, or not.

"For Maker's sake, SAY something!", he pleaded with him anxiously.

"This -- I adore these, Hux. I can't believe you would DO something like this, for ME. Maker. Holy Yoda, I'm just -- I had no idea you could bend like that. I had no idea you could LOOK like that. Oh, my God. I can keep this, right? This is mine? Forever?"

Hux blushed. "Are you just trying to make me feel better again?"

Kylo shook his head. "No. No, no no, no. This might be the best gift I've ever gotten in my life. Thank you."

"I figured, you deserve to have at least one day, where you wouldn't be completely bored with me."

"Bored,", Kylo asked, turning his head. "You think that I think you're _boring_? Really?"

Hux nodded, his head down. "Well, yes. I mean, why wouldn't you?"

Kylo took his hand and squeezed it. "Oh, Armitage. I really wish you had said that to me sooner, so I could tell you how wrong you are. You're NOT boring. You're AMAZING. You're so smart, and you're funny and charming and just, I don't have words, you're literally EVERYTHING. To be honest, I don't see how you can stand ME. I'm nowhere near as smart as you, and my head and my emotions leave me scattered all over the place. But you're the one who holds it together for both of us, and makes me feel better when I'm losing everything. 'Boring'? I'd DIE without you. If you know nothing else, know that. You, are **everything** , and more, to me."

Hux hadn't even realized he was crying, until Kylo lifted his finger and wiped his tears away. A hug was followed by a kiss, and then another, and then a series of kisses until neither man could properly remember what they had been talking about.

When Hux pulled away, he was smiling.

"Okay. Kylo, let's finally do it. Let's move in together."

"Really?!", Kylo exclaimed, excited. "Are you being serious?"

Hux nodded. "We should have done this a long time ago. So yes, I'm serious."

Grinning mischievously, Kylo said, "There IS one condition, to you moving in with me. A big one."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You have to reenact slides 1, 5, 6, 9, 14, 19, 22, oh, hell, ALL of them, for me. Right now."

He stood up, then lifted Hux up into his strong arms.

"Do we have a deal?"

Hux put his arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

"Deal," he agreed, as Kylo carried him eagerly into the bedroom.


End file.
